


Everything (Yandere!Diavolo x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Collar, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Rape, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Diavolo traps MC in his castle after becoming obsessed with them
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Everything (Yandere!Diavolo x GN!Reader)

He knew. From the minute Lucifer had chosen you from the many stacks of applications, of possible exchange students, he knew it would be you. Something automatically drew him to you and when he first laid eyes on you in person, he could practically feel a sort of magnetic pull toward you. You were kind, bubbly, and compassionate, but strong, stubborn, and determined as well. It was a nice mixture of characteristics he treasured, and he knew you would be perfect; perfect to rule by his side. His perfect mate. Of course, you were still human and thus very fragile, so he could never just drop that bomb on you and ask you to marry him, that would be absurd. Instead, he slowly slithered his way into your life, inviting you to extravagant parties as his partner, taking you out to see the Devildom so you could become acquainted with your future Kingdom, and of course, he made sure to be just a little closer to you than he was the last time you guys met up. 

It wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be to convince you, either. As stubborn and careful as you could be, you trusted Diavolo’s kind and open exterior, letting yourself be drawn in with the false assumption that he was just lonely and no one liked him for who he really was; a person. That’s where you went wrong, though. You see, Diavolo could easily make people feel bad for him, with a few tricks and words spoken that seemed just a little bit out of place here and there and made you question his status as future King. People threw themselves at his feet with sympathy and warmth and love, as did you. But, something you and so many others failed to remember is that… he’s still the Devil, and the Devil lies. He manipulates. He bends and distorts reality to his own will, no matter who suffers within it. 

You, of course, discovered this too late. Diavolo was so… nice to you. So sweet, so dear. He did everything right and more. He went the extra mile and most importantly, he made you feel comfortable and safe. Being the Demon Lord’s favorite had its perks and you definitely never encountered any bad demons, not while you were with him. He was funny, too, and making you laugh was definitely a big factor in how you ended up falling for him; watch out for the guys with humor. So how did you end up in this mess? How did you end up crying every night when everything seemed so perfect? “Chin up.” “Straighten your back, who do you think you’re with?” He was lenient, at first. Barbatos made it way harder on you than he ever did, after all, he still had a soft spot for you. Diavolo genuinely liked you, and he made sure to know that in every way possible. 

But he was overbearing and clingy, something you could never say no to unless you want to become a little too acquainted with Barbatos, and you really don’t. After a while of gaining your trust, Diavolo would keep you at the castle for long periods of time, excusing it as his need to spend time with you, which was fair. Except one day, he never let you go back, and the brothers never questioned it. One day, he decided that you would stay with him, out of the blue, and without discussing it with you. That probably was the day where you realized you really didn’t have a choice. The day where “this will look nice on you, dear,” became a little more forceful and, “I really like holding you close,” became a little more suffocating. Diavolo seemed almost oblivious to the things he was doing and you had at least a little hope that he just went down the wrong path. “Diavolo, please, you don’t have to do any of this. You’re just… confused. A little lost. That’s okay, I can help you out, but you need to trust me.” Really, it was almost adorable how much you saw him for who he was not. “Oh dear… I’m not confused. I know exactly what I want, and I want you.”

Your pleading and lack of acceptance soon became… annoying, though, and you wondered who would be worse to deal with; Barbatos or Diavolo himself. The more you screamed and denied him, the more forceful he became, until one day, he just took what was his. Marks and bruising kisses were left on your skin as heavy thrusts pushed his cock disgustingly deep inside you. He had already filled you many times before this, pushing his seed further inside of you until it flowed back out around his cock and onto the sheets, sheets that would stick to your skin as a reminder that nothing you could do or say would ever get him to leave you alone. You cried, pushed at him, and begged for him to stop, but if anything, it only made him slow down and drag this out longer than he needed to, “don’t cry… I love you, (Y/N). You’re my favorite, remember? I’m doing this because I love you.”

His touch would turn gentle in these moments, his heart almost hurting from the tears streaming down your face, but you didn’t buy it anymore, turning your head away instead so as to not be sucked into another one of his pity parties. His body would cover yours, pulling you even closer in his embrace as he connected with you on the most intimate level. You hated it, you felt violated every time, yet you couldn’t stop him. You were in an unknown place, with the most powerful man of said place, who had everyone bowing and on their knees beneath him; there was no way for you to escape, and you did try. 

That’s where the collar came into play. An embarrassing reminder that you were now owned, nothing more than a toy to be played with. It had a bell, and Diavolo’s name carved deep into the thick, black leather. It won’t come off either, seeing as it had been put on with a spell, and after one fateful night where you did try to get it off, ending up in the dungeon with Barbatos’ messing with your conscience,... well, you stopped trying. “You’re being so good today. Here, have a cookie.” you almost felt mocked at his words, his hands threading through your hair as he handed you one of the many cookies Barbatos had prepared for a meeting between Diavolo and Lucifer. Lucifer… he was of no help either. You tried pleading with him, verbally and with your eyes, but he remained stern and out of your relationship with the prince, which made you both sad and angry. He swore to Diavolo that he would protect you, so where’s your protector now when you needed him most? 

Most days you couldn’t even get away, being by his side at all times. You opted to go mute all by yourself a long time ago, something Diavolo would’ve made you do sooner or later anyway, “speak only when spoken to.” He’d praise you for how good you’re being, rewarding you with expensive gifts; clothes, jewelry, paintings of him and you by the greatest artists, and, of course, himself. Your body was marked by him and he didn’t care for covering it up. He made sure your clothes were revealing enough to show off any hickeys and bruises so people knew you were his, no matter how sickening that sounded. But the days of, “I’m not yours! I’ll never belong to you!” Are long over. 

Diavolo had broken you, physically… mentally… turned you into his obedient little pet, nothing more than a thing for him to lose himself into and keep around for entertainment, no matter how much he tried to argue otherwise. You were his to control, a puppet at best, and a person at worst, but never again yourself. 


End file.
